vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifestealer
Summary In the dungeons of Devarque, a vengeful wizard lay in shackles, plotting his escape. He shared his cell with a gibbering creature known as N'aix, a thief cursed by the Vile Council with longevity, so that its life-sentence for theft and cozening might be as punishing as possible. Over the years, its chains had corroded, along with its sanity; N'aix retained no memory of its former life and no longer dreamt of escape. Seeing a perfect vessel for his plans, the wizard wove a spell of Infestation and cast his life-force into N'aix's body, intending to compel N'aix to sacrifice itself in a frenzy of violence while the mage returned to his body and crept away unnoticed. Instead, the wizard found his mind caught in a vortex of madness so powerful that it swept away his plans and shattered his will. Jarred to consciousness by the sudden infusion of fresh life, N'aix woke from its nightmare of madness and obeyed the disembodied voice that filled its skull, which had only the one thought: To escape. In that moment Lifestealer 'was born. The creature cast its mind into dungeon guards and soldiers, compelling them to open locks and cut down their companions, opening an unobstructed path to freedom while feeding on their lives. Lifestealer still wears the broken shackles as a warning that none may hold him, but on the inside remains a prisoner. Two minds inhabit the single form--a nameless creature of malevolent cunning, and the Master whose voice he pretends to obey. What was once a man is now little more than a husk, its mind long since departed from lifetimes of imprisonment. Or has it? Now on the loose, N'aix appears to be driven by a new purpose, although what precisely that is, none would know. The Lifestealer Feasts on raw flesh, nourishing himself with every attack while inflicting grievous Open Wounds that make escape near impossible. By sheer ferocity, or perhaps madness, N'aix flies into a Rage, intensifying his assault while defying all wizardry. For a particularly nasty surprise, the Lifestealer Infests an unhappy victim, hiding inside its body in wait for the opportunity to burst out in a gory explosion. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A Name: N'aix, the Lifestealer Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oglodi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Telepathy, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can control minds. Controlled an entire prison population), Berserk Mode, Magic Resistance and Speed Boost (via Rage), Lifesteal (via Feast), Speed Reduction and Healing (via Open Wounds), Possession/Body Puppetry (via Infest), Absorption (via Assimilate), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other Oglodi such as Axe) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (N'aix is skilled in combat and is able to effectively utilize his mind manipulating powers to control others to his advantage, but he is otherwise completely insane) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of energy with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' N'aix slashes the opponent with its claws. *'Rage:' Launch into a maddened rage, becoming Spell Immune, 100% resistant to magic damage, and gaining increased attack speed. **''The madness and brutality of N'aix makes him a vicious and unrelenting foe in combat.'' *'Feast:' Lifestealer's attacks damage enemies and heal himself for a percentage of his target's current health. **''After escaping from his cell in Devarque, N'aix subsisted on flesh and bones of those unfortunate to cross his path.'' *'Open Wounds:' Lifestealer rends an enemy unit, slowing the victim's movement speed and allowing all allies to regain health for a percentage of the damage they deal to that unit. All damage dealt will steal life, including damage from spells. The victim recovers movement speed over the duration. **''Fresh wounds and the scent of blood often draw out the scavengers to finish the job.'' *'Infest:' Lifestealer infests the body of a target unit, becoming undetectable inside. He can then explode from the host body, dealing damage to nearby enemies. If the infested unit is an enemy creep or a neutral creep, he can take control of the unit's ability to move and attack, and when consumed the creep will heal Lifestealer's health equal to the creep's current health. **''With this infestation, N'aix consumes the life blood of the host, restoring him back to full unholy power.'' ***'Control:' Lifestealer seizes control of the host body's nervous system, allowing him to issue movement and attack orders from within. Controlled units share Lifestealer's movement speed. ***'Consume:' Lifestealer eats the host body from the inside out, exploding from within. *'Assimilate:' Lifestealer swallows an allied hero, allowing them to hide within him. Any healing Lifestealer receives is shared with the hero within. When an assimilated hero leaves Lifestealer, they erupt outward, damaging nearby enemies. **''How can Lifestealer resist the chance to sample an ally?'' ***'Eject:' Ejects an Assimilated hero, damaging nearby enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Claw Users Category:Devourers Category:Tier 8 Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users